Blood isn't everything
by Glacier-boy
Summary: After being banished from their home realms and end up on earth two boys roam the earth all alone until one day at the age of six they meet each other. Now that they are 11 new journeys are on their way. (T because I'm paranoid, rating may change to M later on)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns him and everything that comes with him and I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan owns him and all that goes with him. But I do own Lucifer Clovenspear and I partially own Alkar, I made him with a friend of mine. Please review would ya ;)**

**Chapter 1**

"COME ON ELFIE YOU WOULD THINK YOU WERE THE CHILD OF HYPNOS OR AT LEAST BLESSED BY HIM WITH THE WAY YOU SLEEP AROUND! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR HECATE'S SAKE!" an 11 year old looking boy yelled at his companion/brother as they were getting ready to leave for King's Cross station. His amethyst hair falling barely to his shoulders, while the blood red tips reach across his right eye hiding an eye patch.

"I AM UP! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN EXCITED!? WE BOTH KNOW WE CAN SURPASS THEM ALL IN TERMS OF MAGICAL STRENGTH YOU PRAT! AND CAN YOU STOP YELLING AND DON'T CALL ME ELFIE!" A mop of messy black, red and silver hair appeared in the hallway glaring with metallic red eyes where the amethyst haired boy was waiting.

"WELL YOU ARE SLOW! BECAUSE NEW PEOPLE! AND NEW PEOPLE MEAN MORE FUN FOR US! I KNOW I KNOW! NEVER!" was all the red eyed boy got as an answer.

* * *

Sitting in a compartment at the train on their way to Hogwarts was rather boring for the boys since they had nothing to do after having read through all of the books several times and quizzing each other on different subjects as charms, transfiguration, potions and Defence against the dark arts.

"Enter" Lucifer said out of the blue to no one in particular.

"What?" Alkar said confused. The door opened and two equally confused boys entered their compartment.

"How did you know we were about to knock?" a boy with a mop of black messy hair asked.

"I just knew" Lucifer answered back.

"I am Seamus, Seamus Finnegan" the boy next to the black mop said. His voice tinged with an Irish accent, the black mop introduced himself as Harry Potter. Harry Potter was obviously well known in the wizarding world because of his defeat of the dark lord Voldemort or you-know-who as most people called him and for surviving the so called killing curse which there was supposedly no way to survive if hit.

"I am Lucifer" the amethyst haired boy said while picking up a book to read in.

"I am Alkar and don't mind Lucifer, he just loves to read." the red eyed boy said looking at Lucifer with a teasing smile.

"Ha! Says the boy who can devour a library in less than an hour" Lucifer laughs from behind his book.

"Meh" was all Alkar responded with after picking up his own book.

* * *

"Amethyst I know you are in there so you better open this door right now or so heaven forbid I will rip out your intestines and hang you from a roof with them!" was all that could be heard before the compartment door was ripped open waking all the boys inside.

"Wait what? I AM NAKED WOMAN! AND WHY AM I NAKED!?" Lucifer screeched at the intruder trying to find his clothes while Seamus and Harry watched confused while Alkar was laughing his arse off.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to see me? Or do they want me back now all of the sudden? Lucifer asked the girl as he was getting dressed.

"So I have to have a reason to see my family now? They never banned me from seeing you and we both know the answer to your last question" the unknown girl said while sitting down on Alkar's lap.

"You always have some reason and you know it, wait they didn't? Where have you been the last…11 years?" Lucifer roared at the girl.

"Okay so fine maybe I do have a reason but that is not important right now! You know better than anyone why I didn't come before now so shut your mouth unless you want more people than necessary to know!" the girl roared back at the silver eyed boy as she walked up to the compartment door to leave.

"Leave. Just don't stay away for too long, wouldn't be good if I have to save you again" Lucifer said coldly looking out of the window.

"I won't. You'll see me at the feast" The girl said emotionlessly as she closed the door.

"Who was that?" Harry asked looking at the door where the girl had just left feeling very confused.

Lucifer sighed and massaged his forehead wondering how much he should tell the boys, even Alkar didn't know this about him and they had known each other for 5 years so this would hit the red eyed boy the hardest and most likely make him feel betrayed.

"She is my sister…but she wasn't always my sister, we are by no means related by blood. Before she was my sister she was something else entirely, she was my lover. Not that hard for her with her allure, she is a succubus after all" Lucifer snorted at this "She could make nations crumble just by saying one word, she could conquer the world because no one neither male nor female could withstand her ethereal beauty and for her name, a name forgotten in time, a name so powerful and so magnificent it will make your knees weak. Santana is her name and a wonderful name for a dangerous demoness. I have seen her take down nations, I have seen her rule. I have ruled with her, against her and for her. A warning for you boys, Santana is dangerous, she may seem innocent but she will not hesitate to eat your heart out and devour your soul and whatever you do, never and I mean never make a deal with her unless I am there with you." Lucifer looked around at the stunned boys after he finished his story.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that...I am sorry but I have to this" Lucifer sighed sadly as he pointed his rosewood wand at Seamus and Harry. "Obliviate" he said softly as he watched their eyes become dazed "You just met a girl named Santana and she just left" the silver eyed boy saw their eyes come back to normal.

"I did not erase your memories because you deserved to know, Alkar I am not 11 years old." Lucifer said looking Alkar straight in the eyes "I don't know how old I am but I know that it's many millennia's since I was 11 years of age." The amethyst boy said calmly looking away from his brother in all but blood.

* * *

**So I edited the last part a bit...It just didn't sit right with me but tell me watcha ya think yo! :3 **


End file.
